Daryl's Girl
by batgirlisbatgirl
Summary: Becca Grimes falls for Daryl Dixon a Daryl love story about a Grimes and a Dixon
1. Chapter 1

It was 3 years ago the apocalypse started my dad was in a coma and my mom and brother left with a shane my dads best friend. I stayed with dad as long as I could but I had to leave I was on my own for a while fighting those monsters, I meet many people  
most where bad only one was good his name was Toby but he died to save me. Men found me and did very bad stuff to me but I excepted. It was 3 hard years Intel I meet him, his name was Daryl Dixon. He used a crossbow and traveled with him brother Merle.  
I heard twigs snap I ran behind a tree. I could hear them talking, " I think we should make camp for tonight?" Said Merle " "I don't know? Maybe just a hour more of walkin." Daryl said all the sudden a monster grabbed me and tried to bite me but then  
a arrow went throw it's head and it fell to the ground. " while hello there pretty!" Said Merle. " Please don't hurt me in just trying to make it out here." I said with hesitation. " what's in the backpack?" Daryl said, " supplies." I responded. "  
Like what?!" " Medication, food, bandages." I replied. "You all alone?" Merle asked while checking me out. " Yes " I replied Merle grabbed Daryl and asked him something. " Want to travel with us so you got some backup?" Daryl asked. " yes please  
" I said without hesitation. We did some waking before Merle asked me a question " how long you been out here sweet cheeks?" " 2 years" I replied. Where were you for the first? Daryl asked " In a hospital my dad was in a coma I stayed as long as I  
could but I had to leave. I said looking at the ground sadly. Hey look a cabin Merle said.

The next day

In going out. Merle said as the left the cabin. Daryl left the room and went to the room he was in. I followed without him knowing, I opened the door but he caught me. What were you doing! He yelled. I'm sorry I just didn't want to be alone. I said  
quietly well next time knock or just don't you stupid little girl he said yelling again. I'm sorry I said again but this time tears coming down my face. Oh kid stop I'm sorry I just... please stop crying he said as he Tried to comfort me but I pulled  
him into a hug " I saw the cuts on your back I can look at them if you want?" I said into his shirt. What oh umm no I'm fine but you need to look here. He said as he pulled my face up to look at his, you need to stop crying and get tuff otherwise  
your going to die. But you will protect me right I asked. He started to laugh, yes I will he pushed me against the wall and kiss me, then all the sudden the door opened " Hey guys... oh my gosh! Y'all are kiss-in! Merle yelled Daryl atomically pulled  
away and said " NO " " Ok " Merle replied

Later that night when Merle left

Hey Becca umm so about today. Daryl started. No I get it just in the moment you don't really like me I said. NO no umm I do just... Oh $& # it he said before grabbing me and kissing me. I didn't even fight for some reason I really did Enjoy it. He  
picked me up " Dixon what ya doing?" I asked " I going to claim you right now in my room. If that's ok. He said " Yes it is I said pulling him into another passionate kiss.

The next day

Hey Daryl do you know where bec... oh my. Merle said as he walked into daryls room seeing us in bed together. Merle ummm yea she's right here Daryl said. Oh umm ok Merle said as he left. Oh my god I said what? Daryl asked Merle caught us! So what now  
he knows your mine! Daryl stated. I looked at Daryl with a questioning look on my face, Daryl am I yours? I asked. Well I'd like to think you are I mean I... I love you. I looked at him shocked the hot headed red neck I knew just told me he loved  
me. Do you love me? He asked YES! I said jumping into him. He started laughing.  
Couple minutes later

Merle in sorry you had to see that. I said. No it's fine I mean I guess my baby brother got to you before I could he said as he winked at me. Haha ok, I said as I walked outside the cabin. Hey Daryl do you... I was cut off I was a group of people. Real  
people not walkers. DARYL! I yelled he came running out. What are you... he saw it too. Hey over here! A man yelled. I ran over Daryl tryed to stop me. Hi the man said I'm Shane. Hi umm my group is back there, do you have a group? He asked. No just  
me Daryl and Merle. Oh well your welcome to join us if you like. I looked at Daryl and Merle. Can we please? I begged. Ok only because we will be safe. We went to meet the group, I grabbed Daryl's hand, we held hands intel I saw her. My mom I dropped  
daryls hand and ran to her MOM! CARL! I yelled we all hugged I was so happy I thought I lost them. Becca your alive mom said is dad with you? Carl asked. Umm... I stayed as long as I could but I had to leave. So you have been out here alone for  
a year? Mom asked. No no I've been with Daryl my umm... boyfriend and his brother. I stated pointing at them. Boyfriend? Mom said. When did u start dating? She asked. 1 week ago I said.

It had been 3 months we settled in and me and Daryl became more serious. Intel the day my dad came back.

It had yes, been 3 months me and Daryl went hunting and Merle went to Atlanta for supplies. Me and Daryl had been tracking a deer for miles and then we heard screaming. We ran and saw carl, mom, and Shane. I saw the walker eating the deer. &)# I  
said we had been tracking that deer for miles! Daryl angrily said. I kicked the walkers head F you, you ugly bastard. I yelled! Then I heard it the voice of my dad say my name I looked up. Dad? I asked, Becca it's me he told me I ran and hugged him  
I had tears going down my face. I thought I lost you I said. If it wasn't for Glenn I would have been he said. I looked at Glenn Thanks Chinaman. I said. Daryl came behind me, so this is your dad he asked. Yes, dad this is Daryl my umm... boyfriend  
and Daryl this is my dad. My dad looked at Daryl then to me. How old is he compared to you he asked. 10 years apart like you and mom, if you got a problem with that good luck with getting Daryl away from me I warned my dad. Daryl looked at my dad,  
Nice to meet you he said at he slung squirrels over his shoulder. Where's Merle I asked. Umm... about that

After 5 minutes of telling us what happened and getting in fights I looked at my dad in horror, you just left him up there WTF dad! I yelled. It's not my fault he was pointing a gun at everyone! My dad exclaimed.

Skipping forward to when we got to the Greene's Farm. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going back for him." Daryl said to me. " well what do you think your going alone?" I asked. " your not going Becca!" He argued. " Daryl no what if something where to happen to you and I could have been there to stop it but I'm here!" I argued. " What  
of something happened to you and I could have prevented it?" He argued back. " Becca, honey I agree with Daryl please stay here with your mom and help." My dad said." Why the fuck should I listen to you? Your the one who cuffed him up there in the  
first place!" I exclamation." Becca, please, I will be back tonight and no later." Daryl said lovely." fine just come back safe or else I'll be pissed!" I said sarcastically. " we will I promise." Daryl reassured me.

Later that night

We where hangout by the fire when carl asked me a question." Becca... will you sing a song, please?" "Ok sure I guess is that ok with everyone?" I asked. They all nodded their heads yes.  
( Warning I do not own this song I just made a few tweaks to it )  
" now I've hear there was a secret cord.  
That Daniel played and it pleased the lord.  
But you don't really care for music do you?  
It goes like this  
The forth the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Your faith was strong But you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew ya  
She tied you  
To the kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she beat you bare  
And from your lips she drew the hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Well baby I've been here before I've seen this room I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And is not a victory march it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Well maybe there's a God above but all I've ever learned from love was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
It's not a cry you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
I sang.

They all clapped a said I had a good voice. After a while of talking Amy got up. " where you going?" Andrea asked. " to pee Jeez!" She said sarcastically. Only a couple minutes later she came back out." Guys there's no toilet paper." Amy said before she  
got bit by a walker. Soon a heard of walkers came up the hill. We all were grabbing our weapons. I was shooting walkers then one threw me to the ground and opened its mouth to rip my flesh. As I was awaiting the bite when a arrow went threw it head.  
" Daryl?"I asked " hey are you ok? Are you bit? He asked. " No I'm fine, I'm ok babe." I told him. " I think you got here just in time." " where's Merle?" I asked. "He wasn't there." Daryl said sadly." I'm sorry." I told him.

As we started to bury our loved ones and burn the walkers all the sudden Jaqi yelled " A walker got Jim! A walker got Jim!" We all ran and checked him out he was bit alright.

We decided to head to the CDC maybe we'd find someone to help for later had to leave Jim on the side of the road. I guess he was not ready to die yet.

We got to the CDC and my dad was yelling at the door "WE HAVE WOMAN AND CHILDREN, YOUR KILLING US!" He continued to yell as we tried to tell him no one was there, then the doors opened. " Anyone bit?" A man asked " no we're all fine." My dad said. "  
I have to take Blood test to make sure. Let me introduce myself I'm Doctor Jenner."

After the blood test

" ok your all done, here are your rooms and bathrooms. Also they have running water so you can take showers." Jenner said as he looked at all of us covered in dirt. As soon as I heard running water I ran into a room shut the door, got undressed and got  
into the hot shower. It felt so great to have a shower after so long. After maybe 30 minutes I got out grabbed my towel and opened the door. As soon as I opened the door I saw Daryl." Hey, um this is the only room left, and I mean umm." Daryl said.  
I read his mind I knew he wanted to stay with me, I mean we are a couple right? I thought to myself. " Yeah you can bunk with me." I replied. I looked at him we made eye contact. " Daryl are we... a couple?" I asked. He looked at me with surprise.  
" Yeah, I mean I thought we were... Becca, you know I care for ya right?" Daryl questioned. " Yes Daryl I know, I'm glad you are bunking with me." I said with a big smile on my face. I then realized I was only wearing a towel, I think Daryl noticed  
too. " umm I think I'll just get into my PJs and let you take a shower." I said embarrassed. " Alright, but you know this look it could work for ya... I mean only when your with me of course." I started laughing so did he.

After getting dressed  
I went down to the library I always enjoyed a good book. I heard the door open, it was Shane. I never really liked Shane I mean, he always was checking me out. " hey." Shane said holding a beer in his hand. " Hi Shane what ya want?" I snapped. " well  
don't get your panties in a twist." He said rudely. I continued to look through the many shelves of books, then I felt a hand around my waist. I turned around and was shoved onto the wall." Shane stop please I don't like y.." I was cut of by him forcibly  
kissing me. I tried to fight back but he overpowered me. He didn't let go of me, I knew he fancied me but never to do anything like this. I finally moved to where I could scratch him. He yelped in pain as I ran out of there as fast as I could. Then  
I ran into someone, it was Daryl. " Hey why ya running?" He asked. I couldn't speak all I did was point a Shane coming out of the library. " Did he hurt ya or touch ya?" He asked in a angry voice. I looked to the ground. I think Daryl knew what that  
meant because he was headed towards Shane. I tried to stop Daryl but he went and punched Shane in the face and nocked him to the floor. My dad came out of his room and so did many other people." What's going on here?" My dad asked as he pulled Daryl  
away from Shane." Shane tried to rape Becca." Daryl growled." WHAT?!" My dad yelled. Shane looked at my dad and my dad looked at Shane." YOU KNOW WHAT SHES BEEN THROUGH AND YOU TRY TO DO IT TO HER?!" My dad continued to yell at Shane. Daryl looked  
at me. " what does he mean you've been through?" Daryl mouthed. " I'll tell you later." I mouthed back. "YOU EVER TOUCH HET OR GET NEAR HER AGAIN I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" My dad yelled before he stormed off. Shane got up  
and ran to his walked over to me," Hey I'm here to protect you he never going to touch you again ya hear?" Daryl asked." Yes" I said as I pulled him into a hug. " I love you." I said into his shirt. " I love ya too." He replied.

Later that night

" What did your dad mean when he said you know what she's been through?" Daryl asked. I turned around and pulled my shirt up to revile scars all over my back. " What are those from, and who are they from? Daryl asked. " Well... I had this boyfriend before  
the shit hit the fan. He was really nice for a really long time and we had a great relationship, but then he became a asshole and I threatened to leave him. He didn't like that, not one bit he was not going to let me leave him so he beat me and raped  
me intel I promised him I would not leave him. The only thing is I didn't give in intel I was about to be beaten to death. I was rushed to the hospital I had a black eye bruises and a broken ankle. I had never seen my family so upset." I said looking  
down." Your dad got him right? Made him pay?" Daryl asked." Well yes he was put in jail for 12 years. I just I was scared for life, I never had a relationship after that I was so scared that it would happen again. I had to go to therapy because I  
was suicidal. I wanted this pain to stop." I started to cry." Hey it's ok you know I would never lay a finger on you, even if I was angry." Daryl said with sympathy." I...I know...I took forever to let me walls come down, and now there back up again  
because of Shane." I said with tears still rolling down my face." Want to talk about what he did too, maybe it will make you feel better?" Daryl asked." Ok, well after I left to let you take a shower I went to the library to find a book. I was looking  
through the shelves and heard the door open. It was Shane, I asked him what he wanted, I could tell he was drunk but I didn't think he would touch me. He came closer and pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I tried to fight but he overpowered  
me, then I scratched him and ran." I said softly because my voice was breaking from crying. Daryl pulled me close, and whispered " I will never let you go, I will protect you."

The next day

I woke up to see Daryl awake, he was staring at me, he pulled me closer to him." Morning." He said." Morning." I replied as I kissed him. We both got up, got dressed and headed to breakfast." Morning everyone." I said. Everyone exchanged mornings. We  
sat down and started eating, then Shane came in Daryl scooted his chair closer to mine and Daryl and my dad both kept a close eye on him." So what happened last night I heard lots of yelling and fighting between Rick, Shane, and Daryl." Carol asked."  
Umm... Shane how about you tell them aye?" Daryl said." Fine. I got drunk and tried to rape Becca and make out with here, there happy?" Shane said angrily." Oh my lord!" Carol yelped. Everyone started to stare at Shane and move away. My mom and Shane  
had a "thing" apparently. Shane and my mom screwed around when Me and my dad found out we were pissed at her, but now Shane trying to get with me! Daryl was always on guard, he followed me everywhere. Not that I didn't like being with him all the  
time but I couldn't use that bathroom without him checking on me!

After breakfast  
"Hey what's the clock that's counting down for? " I asked. " well when that happens this place with explode and this will all be over." Jenner said as he locked the door. " please let us out!" Carol begged. Me and Daryl began hitting the door with everything  
we wanted out. After my dad persuaded him to open the door, Jaqui stayed and we all ran to the cars. Then the whole building exploded. Daryl shielded me from the explosion. My dad, Mom, Carl, Carol, and Sophia got into Carol's car. Dale, Glenn, T-dog,  
and Andrea into the RV, Shane had his Jeep so he drove that, and Me and Daryl got into Merle's truck. We drove for a really long time, then we came to a stop. We had to save gas so we ditched Shane's Jeep and Merle's truck. Shane got into the RV and  
me and Daryl rode on his Motorcycle.

After hours of driving

I held on to Daryl as we rode his bike in front of the RV. We reached a highway, then the RV started spitting smoke and gas everywhere. Everyone got out of there cars and Dale opened the hood of the RV." Well I'll have to work on this why don't y'all  
look around for supplies?" Dale asked." Good idea Dale everyone start searching the cars, be careful you never know a walker can come out of nowhere!" He dad exclaimed. Me and Daryl started heading down the road to look through cars, I had opened  
the trunk and there was all kinds of stuff. Food, water, clothing, bedding, there was so much! I grabbed a bag and filled it with food and water. All the sudden I feel Daryl behind be."Becca get under the car a heard is coming,I'm going to go ahead  
stay here." Daryl warned." Ok be careful." I said as I crawled under the car. I looked around and saw lots of walkers slowly walking down the high way, I looked over and there was Carol and Lori under one car and Carl and Sophia under another car.  
After all the walkers passed Sophia crawled out from under the car but... a walker was still there. She screamed and ran into the woods my dad went after her.

I hope you like it so far! Please comment what you want to see! I'm going to try to catch up with what's going to with TV now, But I'm going to try to fit everything that happened in the show.  
This is my first Fanfic by the way so please no hate! 


	3. Chapter 3

After my dad came back with no Sophia, my dad set up a search party. Daryl, dad, and Shane where group 1 and Glenn, Andrea, and T-Dog where group left about 2 hours ago...I hope they find her. Carol is a mess, after losing Ed she can't lose her  
only child. She wants to go with the search party but my dad won't let her.

After the groups came back

All the groups came back with no Sophia we decided that we had to leave. We left supplies and a sigh that said" Sophia, here are some supplies. We will come every day at noon, be safe." We started to go to our cars when we heard church bells. We all looked  
at each other." Ok, everyone but T-Dog and Dale come with me. Dale, T stay here with the cars we are going to see what that sound is!" My dad yelled giving orders. We all ran to the wood to find the sound, we soon found it... it was not Sophia. It  
was a church. " ok I'll open the doors and everyone get ready to kill." Shane said. Shane opened the doors there where 3 walkers we took them down fast. We all started to look around the church for Sophia. Daryl and I walked by a statue of Jesus."  
Hey JC taken request?" Daryl asked. I started to giggle. " Are you laughing while my daughter maybe dead?" Carol asked in a rude tone." Umm... no I was... umm." I started." Yea how about to keep looking, Bitch." Carol snapped." Hey how about you shut  
up and stop being one. I'm not the one who lost my daughter in the first place!" I yelled and stormed out starting to cry.

Couple minutes later

" Becca! That was so..." my mom started but stopped when she saw me crying. " I'm sorry, she just... I'm sorry I should not have said that!" I say with a soft voice. " Becca, honey just apologize she will understand." My mom said in a comforting tone.  
" Ok I'll do that now." " No wait I want to ask you a question." She stated. " Shoot." I say as I stand up. " you have been very moody and I know you and Daryl... ya know. Do you think you could be pregnant?" She said cautiously." What?! No!" I said  
in shock. " ok ok! Just wanted to know." She say before walking away.

After a while

" hey everyone Me, Shane, and carl are going to keep looking y'all go ahead and head back!" My dad says to the group.

After leaving my dad Shane and carl a women on a horse came and said carl had been shot! She said that Rick needed Lori to come to see carl, of course my mom went but Daryl tried to stop her. As soon as mom left we started to head back to the highway.  
I started sobbing and I fell to the ground, What if carl died? What if mom never got to this farm? What if dad got hurt too? I felt Daryl's hand on my shoulder, " Becca... it's ok he's a strong kid." Daryl said in a loving voice. I stood up and we  
held hands as we made our way to the highway.

After we left the highway to the Farm

We made it to the Greene's Farm." Y'all closed the gate right?" Asked a girl with short brown hair. She was the girl on the horse. " Yes we did and locked it." Dale reassured. " Well I'm Maggie it's nice to meet y'all!" She said with excitement.

After a couple months of being on the Farm and looking for Sophia

Me and Daryl share a tent we try to keep away from the group, Daryl wants me to be as far away from Shane as possible. Carl was better he got the stuff he needed thanks to Shane. I wanted to thank him but Daryl didn't let me. " Hey Babe, I'm going on  
a hunt you good here?" Daryl asked. " Yeah I'm good, go ahead." I said " alright see ya later love ya." " Love you too."  
After Daryl left I went to find what I could help with. There was my dad, Shane, and Hershel. "Hey Guys!" I yelled. " Hey honey!" My dad yelled back. " Hey Shane can we talk real quick?" I asked." Yeah...I...Sure!" Shane replied awkwardly. We walked a  
little while away," Hey Shane I never thanked you for saving my little brother, you saved his life." I said as gave him a quick hug." Yeah umm no problem. Hey I was wanting to asked you something." Shane said " Ok what is it?" I asked." It's  
not much of a question it's more of a apology. I'm sorry for what I did at the CDC and before the shit hit the fan." Shane said looking down.

Flashback

" Hey Becca your dad, mom, and Carl had to go to a school meeting so I'm here to pick you up." Shane stated. " Ok let me put my bag in the back, Alright in ready lets go."  
At home  
" Thanks for bringing me home Shane." I said as I unlocked the house. " No problem kid." He replied. " Hey you want to come in? I mean just to hangout tell my parents and carl get back." I asked. He smiled," Yeah sure." As soon as I got in I put my bag  
down and locked the door. " ok we can watch." I was cut off my two large hands around my waist, I turned around. " Shane what are you do..." I was cut off again but this time by Shane kissing me. I tried to fight but he overpowered me. Soon I found  
myself being pushed on the couch and being raped, by my dads best friend! " You tell anyone and I will have to beat you tell your almost dead, hear me?" Shane said in a treating tone. " Ye...Yes I understand." I said with tears slowly comes down my  
face. " Good, now I'm leaving before you parents come back." I never told another soul about what happened that day.

Present

" Shane, you did those things to me that I can never forgive and then you try to do it to me at the CDC? I just... I don't forgive you but I will accept you apology." I said. " Becca I'm sorry." He said as he put his hand on my waist. " Shane?" " Becca...  
I love you and I don't think I can live without you. I just wanted to get out past out of the way of us." He said as he looked at me. " Shane please don't I just wanted to thank you for carl not this!" I exclaimed. He pushed my up against the tree  
and then shoved me to his tent. Luckily my dad saw Shane and stopped him. " Becca are you aright?" My dad asked. " Yes I'm fine, just we need to talk you, me, Daryl, and Shane." I said looking down. " Alright but Shane's going to be handcuffed." He  
said. " Ok." I replied.

" Ok, Dad you never going to forgive Shane but I have to tell you this." I said. " I already don't forgive him but ok." He said looking at Shane angrily. Daryl moved closer to be and rubbed my shoulder." Dad before the shit hit the fan, Shane he...he  
raped me." I said hesitantly. "WHAT?!" Daryl and my dad yelled at the same time. " yeah remember when you, mom, and carl had a meeting at Carl's school,and Shane picked me up from school? He did it when I invited him in to wait with me tell y'all  
got home." I said sadly. Dad looked at Shane then back to me. " how old and what grade?" Dad asked. " I was in 12th grade and 17. I said about to start crying, Daryl pulled me into a hug and I put my head on this chest. " Shane, you were a police  
officer! We put men away that raped girls like that!" My dad yelled. " What's going on here?" My mom asked. " Well apparently when Becca was 17 Shane raped her at our house!" Dad said angrily. She looked at me then Shane." What?" She said with sadness.  
" ok yes I did but she was and is just... I couldn't help but do it. I thought maybe she liked it intel she started to fight then I knew I had to make her stay quiet." Shane admitted. " Becca I'm so sorry I wish you told me." My dad said as he saw  
me crying harder into Daryl's shirt. "Becca how about you, Daryl, and your mom go and cool off while I " Talk" to Shane here." He said while patting my back.  
I heard yelling and my dad hitting Shane. I was not sad because dad was hitting Shane, I was sad because I feel like now that I talk about it, I'm reliving it. " Hey, Baby how you doin?" Daryl asked putting his hands on my waist. I jumped a little when  
he touched my waist." I don't know I just wish I told you or my dad sooner. " Hey he threatened your life I don't blame you." He said hugging me. Then I saw my dad and Shane coming over here. My dad with blood all over his hands and Shane with blood  
all over this face. " Shane what do you say to Becca?" Dad asked " Becca...I'...I'm so sorry I was a stupid asshole!" He said coughing. " Ok lets go get you fixed up." My dad said pulling him toward the Farm house. " Becca... want me to get your mind  
off of this mess?" Daryl asked. " What ya got in mind?" I knew what he meant. He pulled my close and whispered," Our tent 5 minutes." He walked away in the direction of our tent. I waited a few minutes then got up but saw my dad coming this way. I  
was about to head to meet Daryl but dad stopped me."Becca, shane's getting fixed up I pretty sure he got the message about leaving you alone." My dad said. " ok thanks dad." I say as I try to make my way to Daryl. " Hey Becca where you going?" He  
asked. " oh well I was going to go rest in my tent." I said quickly. " Oh ok do you know where Daryl is?" Dad asked. " I think he went for a... hunt a hunt to get his mind off things." I said hesitantly. " oh ok, I'll let you go rest." He said walking  
away with a smirk on his face. I quickly made it to me and Daryl's tent and slipped inside. " Took you long enough." Daryl said grabbing me and kissing me. " Sorry dad wanted to talk about Shane and where you were I said you were on a hunt." "Well  
I missed you baby." He said passionately kissing me. We kept kissing then it became more. He started going down me neck, I moaned as he sucked and bit on my neck. I knew it was going to leave marks but I didn't care. He slowly put his hands on my  
ass pulling me up so I twisted my legs around his waist. He went back to my mouth a began to kiss me again and ran his tongue on my lower lip. I got the picture, I opened my mouth and let him take control. Soon enough I was on the floor with Daryl  
pulling my clothes off and his.

Later that day

I woke up, it's was still daytime. I try to get up but I can't I look over and see Daryl. His arm around my waist and his leg over mine, he was asleep. I tried to get up again but only to be pinned back down. " Hey baby." Daryl says. " Hi, I tried not  
to wake you but you kind of pinned me down." I say with a smile. He started to laugh. " Hey Becca! Are you awake it's dinner time!" Carl yelled. Carl came closer and opened the tent to find me and Daryl. " Oh my... That's gross!" He yells. I quickly  
close the tent back and get dressed along with Daryl. I reopened the tent to find my brother sitting there waiting on us. " Sorry about that." I say to Carl as I look down. " Yea it's ok dinners ready, I wanted to walk back with y'all... if that's  
ok?" Carl asked. " yea come on lets go." I say as we began to walk. " I had fun baby we need to do that more often." Daryl whispered into my ear. I started to giggle and carl looked back at me confused.  
" Hey Becca why did dad beat Shane?" Carl asked. " Umm...Carl Shane he did some really bad bad stuff to me." I said." Like what?" He asked. " Carl I think you should ask dad if I can tell you." I say as we continue to walk to the Farm house.

At dinner

" Hey dad why did you beat Shane? I asked Becca but she said to ask you." Carl stated. " well Carl I hate to say this but, Shane raped Becca, before this started and after." Dad said. " What why and what does Rape mean?" Carl asked. " Well Carl Rape is  
when you force someone to have sex with you, and Shane raped Becca because Becca's a pretty girl and Shane just lost it." Dad explained. " Does that make Shane a bad man?" Carl asked. " Carl Shane's not a bad man, he just went down the wrong rode  
a got lost." I say. " that's a good way to put it but he was like this before too." Dad says. " So is he or not?" Carl asked anxiously. " Carl he is but that doesn't mean he can't change." Dad says sadly knowing he won't change. " well this is amazing  
food Carol It's so good!" I say trying to change the subject. " Hey Rick can Shane come eat?" Hershel asked. "Yes he may but only if he sits there." Dad says as he points to the other end of the table from me. Hershel brought Shane in a sat him at  
the end of the table. We all sat in silence watching Shane. " So how are you Shane?" I ask. Shane looks up from his food surprised. " I'm...I'm fine." He says looking back to his plate of food.

After dinner

" Becca we are going to have a meeting on if we should banish Shane or not." Dad stated. "Ok I'm on my way." I say as I grabbed my boots and made my way to the group. " Ok who wants Shane gone?" Dad asked. Daryl, my mom, me, T dog, Andrea, Maggie, Beth,  
Hershel, and my dad raised our hands. Only dale and Glenn wanted him to stay." Ok we will drop him off somewhere far and give him supplies.

Next day

Everyone said goodbye to Shane. We drove far out and left Shane at a house with food, water, weapons, and a walkie talkie. We said goodbye a left.

1 week after we left Shane

Back at the Farm we got over run by a heard and had to leave I almost got bit by a walker if it was not for Daryl. " Becca come on get on!" Daryl yelled. I jumped on his bike and we drove to the highway where we lost Sophia. We never found what happened  
Sophia I knew she was dead but I still had hope. We met up with everyone at the highway except Andrea, I think she made it out. " Becca, Lori, Carl!" My dad yelled as he saw us." Dad!" I yelled as I ran to my family, I was so happy everyone was ok.  
" Becca I thought you got hurt! I was so scared!" My mom said with tears streaming down her face. " I'm fine Daryl came back for me. " I said looking a my boyfriend. " I think we should get going, we going to have to find somewhere to stay now." Dad  
said looking down in defeat. " Becca, Carl, Rick I have to tell you something, I'm pregnant." My mom said

8 months after the Farm

It's been a hard winter on the road. We went from house to house, moms belly was very big from the baby. We went into a house cleared it and sat down to eat, Carl came in with dog food the only food we could find. He began to open it I looked at him sadly,  
my dad picked it up a threw it into the fire place. Then the walkers came and we ran again. This was beginning to become normal. Me and Daryl had to sleep outside because all we had was Daryl's motorcycle. Everyone else shared cars, we had lost the  
RV so all we had was: A blue truck, a Hyundai, And a mercury sable.

Finding a safe home, a prison?

Dad found a prison we cleared out the court yard in on day it was quiet except for the walkers at the gates. We finally had a safe place to lay our heads for now.

A couple days later ( past )

We cleared the the cafeteria and a cellblock we are still working on clearing the rest of the prison. We all had a cell to sleep in, Daryl and me shared a cell.

Present

"Hey Becca we are going to start cleared the tombs want to come?" Daryl asked " Sure, why not?" I replied we started to head to the tombs to only be separated by a heard of walkers. Me and Daryl ran with dad and Hershel, Maggie and Glenn ran a different  
way. Maggie was yelling and Hershel ran trying to find her. We heard a scream of pain come from Hershel... he had been bit on his leg! My dad and Daryl dragged him into another cafeteria. We burst in and 5 inmates come out from behind the counter.  
" Becca Grimes!" One inmate says with a laugh. " " Lucas?" I reply. " Becca who is.." Daryl was cut off " Lucas you fucking.. your alive!" Dad yelled. " Dad can we just stop Hershel's bit!" I say glaring at Lucas. Dad looked at Hershel " I'm going  
to cut it off." Dad says as he pulls out a axe and begins to chop Hershel's leg off. " We got to get him back." Dad says. " Becca please we have been her for a year." Lucas says. " I don't give a rats ass! You...you are dead to me." I say as I help  
get Hershel out.

Back at the cellblock

"Ok let's get him fixed up" dad says as he goes into a cell. "We bandaged him up he's going to be just fine." My mom says to Maggie and Beth.  
" Becca...Becca Grimes!" Lucas yells. Me Daryl and dad run into the cafeteria by our cellblock. " Becca who is this guy?" Daryl asks. " the guy who gave me the scars." I say looking down. " You... you did that I should kill you right now!" Daryl yelled  
pointing his crossbow at Lucas. " Please I have changed, prison has changed me." Lucas says. " Yeah sure it has." I say as I look at Daryl." Rick it's up to you." Daryl says. " Don't maybe he has changed?" My dad questioned. " I...I don't know..."  
I said as I walked back to the cell Hershel was in. I went in Hershel's cell he was still asleep I sat there for maybe 5 minutes when Daryl and my dad walked in. " Becca we are going to clear out cell block B for them, you won't have to see them but  
they will be here." My dad said. " Becca Lucas will not even get close to ya I won't let him." Daryl said gripping onto his crossbow tighter. " Ok...thank you for telling me." I said no even looking at them.

The next week

We found out that they were going to kill us so we made the call dad killed all of them but Lucas, Axel, and Oscar. One inmate got away most likely eaten by walkers. It was maybe 3 days later the alarms went off... that went walker would be attracted  
by the noise! We all went running to find the sound but we got lost in a herd of walkers. After a while the alarms and Daryl got away we ran back to the exit then there stood Carl, Maggie covered in blood and a baby also covered in blood...  
but no mom. I knew what happened my dad was crying so was I all I did was cry I couldn't think. My dad ran into the prison, Hershel tried to stop him but my dad didn't stop. I fell to the ground in Daryl's arms I felt like I have a hole in my heart.  
Carl had to put her down and Maggie had to cut the baby out. I pushed Daryl away and ran to Carl." Carl it's ok." I said hugging him still with tear streaming down my face. " Becca I had to put mom down...please don't hate me." Carl said we the most  
saddest face. " Carl you did what you had to... I don't hate you." I went and grabbed the new baby, it was a girl I had a baby sister. " We need to go on a run, we need clothes, formula, baby bottles, toys." I said. " I'll go" Glenn said." Ok get  
ready we leave in 10." I said giving the baby back to Maggie. " Becca I don't think your in the best shape to go." Daryl said grabbing my wrist. " Don't I am going and no one, I mean No One is stopping me. She's all I have left of my mom and she will  
not die!"I growled as a went to get in the truck and wait for Glenn.

Hey guy lots of really sad stuff here, but hey I didn't kill Shane so I gave ya that. Well hey if y'all could please give me some feedback I really appreciate that. Maybe some votes or comments on what y'all want to see next. I hope y'all liked the long  
chapter. Next chapters we meet... The Governor! Oh Shit!

Thanks, Paige


	4. Chapter 4

" Hey I'm ready!" Glenn said as he jumped into the truck. " Ok there's a baby store in a town not to far away, I think that will be a good place." I say as I start the car. " I heard what you said to Daryl but I'm going to ask. You sure your up for this  
I mean you just lost your mom...that has to hurt." Glenn said grabbing my hand. " Glenn I'm fine I don't want to lose anyone else so I want to do this... I have to do this." I say pulling my hand away and back onto the steering wheel. The car ride  
was quite we final arrived. " ok I think we should go in through the door, it will be a lot easier if there are and walkers." Glenn says marking his way to the door. " ok I'll open it you get ready" I said opening the door. There was maybe three walkers  
I made my way to the back room, there was lots of formula and bottles, clothes for the baby and toys I grabbed it all put into my backpack and walked out. " You ready we need to get back." I said making my way to the door." Don't forget this blanket."  
Glenn said. I grabbed the blanket and looked at it, it was yellow with pink and blue stars on it. It was perfect, untouched to." Its perfect, I think she will love it." I say as I stuff it into my backpack." We need to get back." Glenn says.  
" Yea lets go." I say exiting the small store. We exited the store and headed for the truck. " where is that y'all good people call it home?" A man with a gun and a knife for a hand asks. Then I recognize him it's Merle. " Merle?" I ask. Merle started  
to laugh, he placed his gun on the ground and out his hands up; we still had our guns up. He started coming closer, " Hey backup!" Glenn growled. " Woah woah, ok Jesus." Merle said " You made it?" I asked." Can you tell me is my brother alive? Huh?"  
Merle asked. " yeah." I replied. " Hey, you take me to him and I'll call it even on everything that happened up there in Atlanta. No hard feelings."Merle said hopefully. We stayed quite and I looked at his knife for a hand. " Oh, you like that? Yeah  
I found myself at a medical wear house. Made this little thing." Merle said laughing. " Merle, we will tell Daryl you are here, I will tell him your here to find you." I say. " Hold on, just hold up sweet cheeks. I want to see my little brother! You  
can trust me." Merle barked. " Trust us Merle please." I beg. He stood there for a minute, " NO!" He yelled pulling this gun out a shooting the window of the truck. Glenn jumped to one side of the truck and I jumped to the other. Next thing I knew  
I had a knife to my neck and a gun to my head. Glenn came back around to find me and Merle. " Let go of her!" Glenn yelled. " Oh... are you two a thing?" Merle asked. " No me and Daryl are, he will hate you if you kill me." I said. " well, how about  
you put the gun in the car and no one gets hurt." Merle snapped. Glenn put the gun in the car and Merle made Glenn get in it we drive to Merle's camp. "I forgot the bag of stuff for the baby, oh I hope the group finds that bag!" I think.

After a while of driving we got to Merle's camp Wood berry. Me and Glenn were knocked out and separated. Next thing I knew I was in a small room and I heard Glenn yelling in pain. I heard Merle yelling at him to tell him where our camp was. " How about  
I get Becca to talk? Yeah she will break fast." Merle's says from the other room. I want Daryl, I want my dad, I want my mom. I want the group to come save Glenn and me. Then a man came through the door tall and skinny. " Hello there. My names the  
Governor." He says. " Hi can you please let us go?" I ask. " Ha ha yes when you tell me where your camp is." The governor says growling. I stayed quiet. " Ok stand up." I didn't move. I did as I was told. " Take off your shirt." He says smiling. "  
No!" I rely sternly. " Take off your shirt now or I will cut Glenn's hand off and bring it in here!" He yelled. I took off my shirt. " Keep going." I took of my bra and hide my breast with my hands. He stood up and walked behind me, the just breathed  
on my neck for just a minute then, bam he pushed into the table hard making my face hurt most likely bruise. After that he stepped off and got his men to bring me to Glenn. They opened the door and let me into the room, in that room sat Glenn beaten  
and bloody. I was still shirtless and braless, " Oh Becca are you ok? Did... did they hurt you?" Glenn asked giving me his shirt. " No I'm fine, I just want Daryl back." I said looking down. " Well little lady just tell me where your camp is and you  
can have this Daryl back." The governor snarled. Me and Glenn stayed quiet. " Fine." The governor said angrily walking out. Glenn walked over to a walker he took down when I was in the other room. He ripped open its arm and handed me a sharp bone,  
we got prepared to fight. Soon enough Merle and some guy came in, I killed the first guy and took his gun while Glenn got pinned to the ground." Let him go!" I yelled. " Ok...give me the gun!" Merle yelled and grabbed the gun out of my hand.

" Glad we could catch up." Merle said. We where on our knees, they were going to kill us. " Hey just look at me it's ok." Glenn said." See you on the other side." I said before they put at sack on my head. " On your feet, Move." A voice said. Then two  
explosions went off, not to big they sounded like smoke bombs... please be Daryl. Then my sack was pulled of and there they were our group, Daryl, Rick, and Oscar. We ran out and into on of the houses. We looked through the house no exit, I  
saw Daryl and dad but no time for a reunion. " How bad are you hurt?" Dad asked. " all be aright." Glenn replied. " Daryl this was Merle." I said. " It was are you sure?" Daryl asked in shock. " Yeas face to face." Glenn replied. " He was going to  
execute us." I said. " S-So my brothers this Governor?" Daryl asked. " No, more like his right hand man." Glenn said softly. " Dad I'm sorry we told where the prison was, we had to." I said looking defeated. " Don't, No need to apologize you had to."  
We have to get back. Can you walk?" Dad asked. " I'm good." Glenn said getting up. " Hey, if Merle's around I need to see him." Daryl said. " Not now were in hostile territory." Dad replied. " He's my brother. I ain't..." Daryl was cut off. " Look what  
he did, to Glenn... and Becca." Dad said angrily. " Maybe I can talk to him. Maybe I can work something out." Daryl said eagerly. " No, No, No. your not thinking straight. Look, no matter what they say, their hurt. Glenn can barely walk, and who knows  
what they did to Becca! How we gonna make it out of we get overrun by walkers, Or this governor catches us? I need you, Becca needs you more! Are you with me?" Dad asked " yeah." Daryl replied sadly.

" On three stay tight. One, two three." Dad said as we busted through the door to make a run for it to the gates. We ran but only made it halfway we had to fight we shot guns and ran to a house entry. " There's more of them we need to move." Daryl said.  
" Get ready we gotta gun to the wall." Dad said. " You guys go ahead I'm gonna lay down some cover fire." Daryl said. " No Daryl I'm not letting you go." I said grabbing his arm." Hey, it's to hairy and I'll be right behind you." Daryl said running  
out. We ran and ran shooting as much as running. Oscar went up the wall first to help Glenn, then Oscar was shot and killed then me I jumped up after Glenn. " DAD!" I yelled. Dad came over and before he jumped the wall yelled " Daryl let's go!" "  
No get out of here!" Daryl yelled back.

We made it over the wall safely but left Daryl. " We have to go back for him!" I growled. Then a black woman came out of no where. " where were you? Turn around." Dad snapped. " Dad who's this?" I asked. " Michonne and woman who helped us find you." Dad  
replied. " Daryl's missing did you see him?" I asked. " No I didn't." She replied rudely. " If anything happens to him-" I was cut off. " I brought Rick here to save you." Michonne growled. " Well thanks for the help." Dad said sarcastically. " You'll  
need help to get them back to the prison or to go back for Daryl. You need me." She said.

We went back for Daryl and blazed them with gun fire. " Daryl!" I yelled. " I'm coming!" He yelled back. " Daryl lets go! Go, go!" Dad yelled as we ran off out of Woodberry. " Your not going anywhere with us, Not after what you did to them!" Dad yelled  
at Merle. " you really want to do this now?" Merle replied. " Come on man!" Daryl snapped at Rick. " Rick come on we gotta go!" Daryl yelled.

We finally got back to where we left Glenn at the car. " Oh thank God!" Glenn said. " We got a problem here I need you to back off." Dad said to Glenn, then Glenn saw Merle!" What the hell is he doing here?" Glenn asked. " He helped us get out of there."  
Daryl said. " Hey we both took our licks man." Merle said. Glenn and michonne still pointed their weapons at Merle. " Everyone stop!" I yelled. " Girl, looks like you've gone native." Merle said laughing. " No more than you hanging out with that psycho  
back there!" Daryl yelled. " Oh yea, he's a charmer. But why you protecting that little bitch?" Merle asked. " Why you think?" Daryl snapped back. " Oh ho ha, she's your bitch?" Merle asked. " Shut up Merle!" I yelled.  
Merle yelled for awhile I just tuned it out, I just walked away and sat down by a tree. Then I heard it stop, dad knocked Merle out.

" I can't let him come back." Dad said. " Come on, Merle knows how this guy thinks and we need the muscle." Daryl replied. " I'm not having him at the prison." Glenn said. " Do you really want him sleeping I. The same cellblock as me, or Judith?" I asked.  
" He ain't a rapist." Daryl shot back. " his buddy is." Glenn said then looked at me, I just looked down. Daryl looked at me then back to Rick. " so you won't bring Merle but you'll bring the samurai?" Daryl asked. " she's not coming back either,  
we only are going to fix her up the. Send her on her way." Dad replied. " Merle's blood Rick." Daryl said. " No Merle is your blood, my blood is standing right here, and back at the prison." Glenn snapped. " Daryl your apart of that family." Dad said.  
" Man y'all don't know. Fine. Well fend for ourselves." Daryl said angrily. " That's not what I meant. I was saying." Glenn was cut off." No him no me. It was always Merle and I before this, that's how it will go back." Daryl said." Well I guess you  
just forgot about me then. I'm just nothing? I was there for the start too. Before you came to the group I was with you and Merle! I guess you don't see me as blood then? I did I saw you as my everything my world, now I think I just died." I said  
crying. " Becca... you have to understand he's my brother." " Daryl... fine you know what go, go be with him it's not like he was the one to capture me and Glenn. Or like he was not the one who brought me to the man who molested me." I said still  
crying. " Becca... I'm sorry, i didn't know." Daryl said. I just walked away the man I loved more that life just left. " say bye to everyone for me." Daryl said walking over to the car. " Daryl!" My dad yelled. " Becca? You ok?" Glenn asked. " N-no  
I-I just l-lost Daryl t-to Merle!" I said crying harder that ever before. " Merle lets go!" I heard Daryl say. Why does he have to leave me? I asked myself. I closed the trunk of the car and got in I over heard my dad say to michonne." We patch you  
up then you are gone!"

The rode was cut off only a few miles from the prison. A red truck and a tree. Glenn went for the the drivers seat and then a walker came out he pulled it out and threw it on the ground." I got it!" My dad yelled but Glenn didn't listen he bashed it's  
head in with his foot. Glenn walked away but dad followed him. I noticed they were talking but I ignored them. I just looked to the woods hoping and praying Daryl would come back. If he did would he leave Merle? Would dad let Merle in the group? Would  
I take Daryl back after he left us... Me. I kept asking myself these questions, I didn't know what to do for the first time. I was lost, like when this started. I was a lost little girl looking for her family but this time i was not looking I was  
being left.  
Then I was brought into the conversation, Glenn was yelling about Daryl and Merle, and... The governor. " DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO HER?" Glenn yelled. " Glenn stop! Let's go come on." I said. " After all that effort, all the risk we took, Daryl just  
leaves with Merle? Leaving us in the dirt... Leaving his girlfriend, the love of his life?!" Glenn said as he cared about me. " Well... he had his reasons." Dad replied. " Yeah you keep telling yourself that, Rick. Doesn't change the fact we are up  
to our necks in shit." Glenn said angrily." You want me to turn the car around, beg him to come back? Throw down a welcome mat for Merle? This is the hand we've been dealt!" Dad replied yelling. " Let's just get this out of here and get back, get  
some rest we can talk it out there." I said almost crying." No you guys do all the talking you want I'm done." Glenn said walking back to the car. Dad came and helped me move the truck.

We had finally arrived back to the prison. Carl and Carol opened the gates. Dad and me got out, we hugged Carl. My dad asked where's Hershel as Carol looked to see where Daryl was. " Becca honey where's Daryl?" Carol asked. I just looked down about to  
cry." He's alright we is with Merle we couldn't let Merle come back so they let together." Dad said." Becca...Honey come here." Carol said pulling me into a hug. " Thank you." I said still crying. " Becca I know it can be hard but I'll help you get  
through it like you helped me get through Sophia." Carol said pulling me in tighter. " What about Oscar?" Carl asked. " He... was killed." I said. " Oh..." Carl replied going to close the gate. Dad pulled me away from Carol and into a hug." Becca  
I know how it feels I mean I just lost your mom. Oh lord you lost both Daryl and Mom." Dad said looking at me. I began to cry harder that I may have ever. Mom was gone and now Daryl left at the time I needed him most, my mom just died and he leaves?

We saw Hershel and Beth. Beth came up and hugged me, Glenn told them everything about Daryl the governor and Merle. We went inside the prison, I had to go see Lil ass kicker, that was what Daryl called her but her real name was Judith. Then I walked in  
there was a small group of 4 people I had never met before. Beth and Carl explained who they where and everything that happened. They where good people. Beth came down with Judith my baby sister I went over and took her from Beth. " How's she doing?"  
I asked. " Great health and eats more than a pig. She's beautiful." Beth replied. I just smiled I still had a red face from crying. " How are you? I mean with this new governor and Daryl then There's your mom." Beth said. " How you know about the  
governor?" I asked. " Glenn told us everything... so how are you?" She asked again. " Living the dream, I mean ya know. I just lost my mom, then this governor molested me, and then the love of my life leaves. What a great life." I say with sarcasm.  
She didn't reply only looked at me. " Becca... I know it's hard I mean I lost my mom, and my boyfriend so I know how you feel and if you ever need anything just ask I'm here for you." Beth replied. " Thank you." I said as my dad came in. Dad walked  
up to me, as I handed him her Beth said" She kind of has Loris eyes. Don't you think?" Dad looked at Judith but she began to cry.i don't know what was going through his head but I had heard he kind of went crazy. When mom died and me and Glenn went  
on a run, dad went in the prison and killed more than 2 dozen walkers. He even burned the walkers body's. He must be going through a lot of trauma. He began to look around then he just walked away.

I went to put Judith in her bed, it was a small box with a blanket and a toy in it. " You got a knack for that." Carol said fixing Judith's bed. " Just trying to get my mind of Daryl for awhile." I replied. " Sophia used to wake the neighbors. 3:00 am.  
Like clockwork. Ed stayed at a friends most nights tell she calmed down." She said as she continued to fix Judith's bed. " I always wanted a baby sister." I said with a small laugh. " She wouldn't of made it if Daryl wasn't here. He couldn't stand  
to lose anyone else." Carol said calmly. " Sounds like him." I replied. " I don't see why he had to leave. Merle was a jerk." Beth from behind us." Men like Merle get into your head. Make you feel like you deserve the abuse." Carol said to Beth. "  
Even for Daryl?" Beth asked. " Even for Daryl." I said looking at Judith. " Here take her I'm going to my cell." I said to Beth. " Becca!" Carol said grabbing my arm." What?" I asked. " Don't do this don't shut us out." Carol said. " I'm not I just  
I'm pissed at Daryl for leaving me... especially right now." I said looking at her." Don't be... maybe he will come back." Beth said. " Becca Daryl has a code, this world need men like that." Carol said looking back at Judith's bed. I just walked  
back to my cell.

I sat in my cell cleaning my arm off when Hershel came in. " You got something that needs looking at?" Hershel asked. I ignored his question." Is Glenn alright?" I asked. " Go see he's with Maggie." He replied as he sat down next to me." You two seem  
to be holding something back. You want to tell me what happened?" He asked. " When do you care? Your not my dad." I snapped. " Becca I know I'm not your father, but you can tell me if you want." I just stayed quiet. " You hungry?" He asked. " No."  
I said still not looking at him. " Hey. Don't do this to yourself I mean Daryl will come back if he loves you." Hershel said grabbing my hand." But what if he doesn't? Did he ever love me? Why did he just leave?" I asked. " Becca, your like a daughter  
to me. Please just have faith." He replied walking out.

Time skip  
Dad didn't let that group of 4 stay he went up on them made them leave. He freaked out yelled I think he was hallucinating. We started to make a plan if the governor did try to attack. We talked about leaving and staying. A lot happened. We had to protect  
this place.  
Glenn went out to find where the breach.

Present

Me, Carol, Axel, Carl, and Beth were just outside the prison. Hershel went down to the gate to see what my dad was doing, dad went outside the prison and was doing who knows what. I saw Carol and Axel talking they looked so happy together, Maybe I can  
set them up? Carol needs a new man in her life maybe that man was Axel? " Hey Becca." Beth said coming over to where I was standing. " Hey Beth." I replied still looking at Carol and Axel. " What ya thinking?" She asked. " Oh not much, just how cute  
I think Carol and Axel would be together." I said looking a Beth. " Yeah I ship it." Beth said giggling. " What ship name Carel or Arol?" I asked. " Maybe Carel?" Beth replied. " So how are you in all?" Beth asked. " I don't even know I guess I'm  
ok but I'll be fine... eventually." I said. Then I heard a gun shot, Axel was shot in the head he was dead. Carol fell to the ground and used Axel as a shield. Me, Beth, and Carl ran to a wall for protection.  
Then I heard Maggie and Lucas come out of the prison they gave me and Beth a rifle carl tried to shoot the guy in the watch tower but I took him out." I had him." Carl said whining. "Yeah sure ya did bud." I say shooting at the guys outside the prison.  
" It looks like they are leaving." Lucas said. Then a truck came crashing through the gates the back door opened on the truck and walkers came flooding out. Hershel and dad where still down there. The governor was the one to attack us. They got back  
in their trucks and left. Luckily Glenn came back and got Hershel before he was bit. Dad was still out there it looked like he was out of ammo and pinned down by walkers then all the sudden he was fine the walkers where dead. 2 men helped dad fight  
them off... wait is that, no that can't be. Daryl

Muhahahah a cliff hanger!  
Oh man is Daryl back? Or is he gone forever.  
What y'all think of everything I mean a lot happened.  
What about Daryl leaving Becca when's she's just lost her mom.  
Oh I see crazy Ricks in town.  
Dang and the governor. I hate him. Well tell me what y'all think I'm having a little writers block so if y'all could give me some ideas that would be great!  
Ok thanks

\- Paige


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS RAPE AND SEXUAL HARASSMENT IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS DO NOT READ!

Flashback*  
Becca's POV  
I was walking through the woods again I've been out here a while I don't want to stay on the road I know that means a hope of someone finding me but it also means walkers. I know how to kill them but I just can't waist my energy. Then * snap * I  
heard a twig break I turn around the see 12 walkers maybe more I turn and start sprinting away I don't know where I'm going but all I know is I have to find my mom and brother. Dad... he will be ok, I hope. All I know is Shane took mom and carl to  
a safe place. I was to busy in my thoughts of my family to see what was in front of me a trap only a walker would fall for or a girl that wasn't paying attention. Then * bam * I was in a net up a tree, ugh this is going to be a long day. " Well well  
well look what we got here boys a little one!" One of the men said laughing. " I'm alive you ass!" I growled. " Oh so you are even better! I'm Allen and you are?" The man said. " Why do you care? What ya gonna do to me? Eat me? Kill me? Feed me to  
the walkers?" I asked. " oh no honey, were going to keep you around as a pet." Allen said looking at his men. " we don't get many women around here their not as strong as we are they die before we get em." Allen remarked. " Well I ain't no ordinary  
girl huh?" I asked growling. " no your not are ya well boys cut her down and bring her back to camp but tie her in the shed." Allen said. " Wait! Wait guys we can work this out I don't want any trouble just trying to survive eh? Please just let me  
go? I asked knowing it won't work but trying. " Aww.. Hon sorry. Boys you better make sure she don't have any weapons." Allen said walking away. Then the net fell 2 men grabbed me and knocked me out cold.

Later

I woke up in a small shed tied up to a wall, " Dame its cold in here." I thought then I looked down I was in only my bra and underwear. No weapons no way out of these chains. The door swung open. " Well morning darling!" Allen said laughing. " Why am  
I in my underwear? And why and I tied up?" I asked. " Well as I said when we meet we don't get many lady folk around here and ya know that also means we don't get any ya know action." He said wiggling his eyes brows. " Action?" I asked. " Oh ya know  
sex." He said checking me out. " Oh.." I said knowing what he was thinking. " Well hun I'm giving you a choice, you either play nice and we can have some fun, or we don't and you fight and I force ya." He said smiling a wicked grin. I didn't reply  
only spit in his face. " Ugh you nasty bitch! Fine have it your way!" Allen said punching me in the face.

A month went by like this in the morning Allen came in asked if I'd give in I said no. He'd beat me and rape me then leave I would not give in no matter what. I'm not doing this for anyone I'm doing this for me.

It was a little after Allen had finally left, I was bleeding bad he had really beat me today. I had to find a way out some how. Then the door opened slowly I thought Allen came for round 2 but no it was a man looked close to my age, light brown hair like  
mine and green eyes. I looked at him confused I didn't know what he wanted. " Hi I'm Toby. I'm here to help you." He said quietly. " H-Help m-me?" I asked shuddering because of the pain. " yeah but we have to keep quiet." He said pulling a knife out  
and cutting the ropes. " Why?" I asked. " Because every day Allen comes in here and rapes you and you scream and fight and I know you get beat I mean look at you. Your a bloody mess." He said pointing at me. " Yeah I know but why help me when you  
could get caught and beat too?" I asked. " Because I can't stand to be in a group where they beat, and rape women." He said looking at the floor. " Why don't you just leave then?" " I am but I'm not leaving you behind." Toby said helping me up. "  
Thank you." " Your welcome.." " Becca Becca Grimes." " Well nice to meet you Becca Grimes." Toby said. " Ok we need to get you your clothes and weapons and we need supplies." " Ok where?" I asked. " Well lucky for you I know just where but we  
are going to have to be fast and quiet." Toby said looking outside. " No problem." I replied.

" Ok there that house has your stuff and supplies." Toby said pointing at a small blue house. " Alright good because I can't fight in my underwear." I said looking at myself. " Yeah that won't be good." Toby said looking at me. " Like what ya see?" I  
said sarcastically. " um no.. maybe." Toby replied blushing. " Ok no time to talk lets go." I said

We got inside only had to talk out 3 men. I got into the locker where my stuff was a quickly got dressed in a black tank-top and a plaid shirt with black jeans and army boots. I grabbed my backpack and made sure it had my stuff. A hunting knife, a pocket  
knife, 2 22 LR Semi-Automatic Pistol, and 1 M67 grenadine. But where's my crossbow? There across the room was my crossbow and 12 bolts. I grabbed the bolts and put them in my bag and strapped my crossbow to my back. " Hey I got food and medical supplies  
not much but good enough." Toby said looking in his bag. " Ok good hey do you have any weapons and amo? I asked. " Yeah over there." Toby said pointing at the wall. I grabbed some bullets and a AKMSU ( A assault weapon). " Hey we ready?" Toby asked.  
" Yeah do you have weapons on you?" I asked. " yeah a Glock 30, a knife, and a rifle." He replied. "Ok lets..." I was cut off. " Yeah boss she's not in the shed. No no im checking the armory." The man said walking into the room we where in.  
I quickly grabbed him and snapped his neck. " Lets go fast!" I said running out the door.

In the woods

" Hey I think we're good Tobster." I said putting my stuff down. " Yeah we should take a break." Toby said sitting down. " Toby." "  
Yeah?" " I was wondering, are you scared of me?" I asked. " What?! No.." " I mean it's ok if you are I mean I snapped a guys neck." I said disappointed in myself. " Hey no no." Toby said grabbing my hand. " No I was just surprised at how fast you reacted  
I would have got us killed. " Toby said squeezing my hand. " Becca?" " Yes?" I said looking at him " Nothing never mind." Toby replied getting up and walking away.

Me and Toby have been on the road a month or 2 now and we've never let each other's side except today.

Snap* I jumped up from my sleep. Walkers, walkers everywhere. " Toby!" I yelled grabbing my stuff. " Yes? Oh my god run!" Toby yelled. We ran and ran. " Becca take my stuff I'll buy you some time." Toby said holding out his bag. " No! Not without you!"  
" Becca! Go please you have to find your family! Go find your family and live on." Toby said with a tear rolling down his cheek. " Toby I love you." I said kissing him. " I love you too, don't forget me and if you find someone be with them." Toby  
said turning away and running at the Hurd of walkers. "Goodbye Toby I promise I will find my family and tell them of you." I said running away.

Hey guys! What did y'all think? I know cheesy but still I loved writing it I promise I will get back to writing again but I hope y'all loved it! Tell me what y'all thought!

\- Paige


	6. Chapter 6

What no that can't be... Daryl?

Dad came back up to the prison but not alone he had Daryl and Merle with him. The love of my life returned! I started to run to him smiling and happy but then I remembered... he left me. " Becca!" Daryl yelled running over to me. He tried to hug me but  
I pushed him away and slapped him across the face. " Ooooh feisty one ain't she?" Merle laughed. " Shut the fuck up merle." I said growling. " Yes ma'am." Merle replied putting his hands up in surrender. " Becca I know you hate me right now." " Hate  
you? No I don't hate you." " Really? Your not mad?" Daryl replied confused. " No, no I'm not mad at all. IM FUCKING PISSED!" I screamed. " Becca..." " NO DARYL NO YOU DONT GET TO SPEAK I DO BECAUSE WHEN YOU LEFT YOU DIDNT LET ME SPEAK AND I LISTENED.  
NOW YOU HAVE YOU HAVE TO LISTEN!" Every one started to go inside as I yelled at Daryl. Merle was the only one that stayed I guess he didn't know what to do. " Daryl..." I had to stop to get my breath. " You left me when I was most venerable, my mother  
died I had to go through that and then go through getting molested, not to even mention my dad going coo coo for coco puffs." " What are coco puffs?" Merle asked " Shut up!" Me and Daryl both yelled. I finally was done I got all my anger out. I sat  
down just looking at my boots. Daryl started to get up and walk to me but before he could I got up and started running to the fence. I heard Daryl yelling my name but I didn't stop. I got to the gate and asked Carl to open it. luckily I had my crossbow  
on me so I'd be fine out there. I over heard Daryl yelling for Carl to not let me out but Carl didn't listen to him, Carl was on my side thankfully. I made a mad dash for the woods running always got my mind off of this shit hole of a world and life.

Later that day

It was close to night so I returned to the prison Carol was on gate duty. " Hey Carol open up." " Hey Becca, Daryl's been worried about you said you mad a dash for the woods." " Yea I did I didn't want to talk to him." I answered. " Oh ok well your dad  
said when you came back to tell you to go see him so go find your dad I guess." " Thanks Carols, Bye." " Bye." I walked up to the prison and went into cell block C that's was where our rooms where for the time. " Becca!" Dad yelled. " Hey..." I was  
cut off by Daryl coming out of the cell behind Dad. " Where have you been?!" Dad asked frantically." Oh just went out for a walk needed some air." I replied looking and Daryl's face, looked like he had been crying or angry. " Oh well Daryl said you  
ran out of the gate after you yelled at him, beck he was worried about you." " Well a mighty thanks to ya Dariel but you don't got to worry 'bout little old me." I said mockingly. Daryl whispered something into dads ear and then dad left. " Becca  
you don't understand I do have to worry 'bout you." " Why? Why do you even care?" I asked. " Why... Why do I care? Why would you even ask that you know why." " No I don't Daryl Dixon, I don't know why you care you left. That kind of mean you don't  
care about me only Merle and yourself!" I said angrily. " Beck... Can I talk now?" I mumbled a yes back. " Okay Doll... I mean beck I was worried about you cause I still love you, I never stopped. I'm a fucking asshole for a start. Ugh... I'm not  
good with words." Daryl said trying to find the words to say. I was still shocked by him calling me Doll and saying he loved me. I mean it wasn't our first " I love you " but I was just shocked. " Becca!" Daryl yelled snapping me back into reality.  
" Oh sorry I must have zoned out." I said. " It's ok, but I... umm... I was going to say something... I can remember now." Daryl said rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh ok, where's Mer-" I was cut off by two lips being pressed against mine. I was shocked  
at first but I slowly started to kiss back. Our lips moved in sync like we had done this a million times before. I moved my hand up to his neck, while he moved his hand to my waist. We finally pulled away for air, he put his forehead on mine. "Wow."  
I breathed out." I told ya I'm not good with words." Daryl said as I blushed. " WHOOO YEAH MY OTP OF FINALLY BACK TOGETHER!" I heard Beth yell from the door. I laughed as Daryl went to shut the curtain. " Well best not have anyone disturb us." Daryl  
said slowly coming over to me. " Daryl!" I heard someone yell. " What?!" Daryl yelled back angrily. " I need yur help." Merle said coming into view." Oh sorry was I interrupting something?" Merle asked. " No it's fine Merle I should go, see ya later  
boys." I said walking out. " Becca no wait hold on." Daryl said running over to me. " hey umm... can we maybe " Talk" somewhere later?" Daryl asked wiggling his eyebrows. " Sure." I replied kissing him on the cheek.

It been at least a month since Daryl came back and Dad let Merle stay but dad told Daryl that if Merle steps out of line he's gone. So Daryl and I don't share a cell now even though Daryl wants to I told him keep an eye on Merle. I'm just happy Daryl's  
back. Beth is so happy me and Daryl are back together. She's like a 13 year old girl Fangirling over fictional characters.

It was peaceful day, well as peaceful as it could get with having the governor come and break down the front gate so we have every one I guard. Then something happened a woman came up to the gate yelling for dad to open the gate. Dad asked if she  
was alone she said yes. I didn't recognize her tell now it was Andrea.

Hey-O what's up? Well I know this was short but I'll get better at it I hope. Well I hope you liked it! Did anyone catch to fan girl thing I thought that be fun to add. Well I'll try to make next weeks better! Bye


End file.
